


Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes, Even The Stars Refuse To Shine.

by The_Ice_Queen



Series: Sinister [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dark Harry, Drabble, F/M, Female Harry Potter, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im tired, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-500, defense office, kind of, let's get real guys, minor character(s) mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ice_Queen/pseuds/The_Ice_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this would be the last time in a long time that they would see each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Best Fall Down Sometimes, Even The Stars Refuse To Shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Title Cred: Collide; Howie Day

I am a fighter, I ain't gonna stop. There is no turning back now, I've had enough.

 

* * *

 

Vivienne hesitated, a cold feeling seeping through her veins, knowing that this was the last time. She walked with _Mad-Eye_ , hurrying to his office.

 

He locked the door and casted a spell silently, rushing to his Polyjuice stock. “Why exactly do you need the potion, I mean, it’s just us?” She asked.

 

“Dumbledore is on his way,” he growled, picking up bottles, letting out a frustrated sound as all the bottles were empty. “ _Barty_ ,” she whined. He huffed, turning his eyes to the younger girl. She was sat down, clutching her right arm. “Let me see.” He ordered with his wand out and ready. She did as was told, and he a mumbled a healing spell, that made the wound closed up with the tip of the wand glowing.

 

She sighed, the inkling of pain that still could be felt from being under the _crucio_ curse was still  worse than the cut.

 

He applied a cleaning spell to the area, rough calloused hands rubbing her smooth skin.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, feeling her shiver. She nodded, muttering a “hurt’s though.”

 

He flicked his tongue out, a habit that Vivienne, herself, was picking up on a bit from being around him so much.

 

They sat in silence, for a few moments.

 

“I’m pretty sure Wormtail jacked the spell up.” She said finally laughing as a tear escaped her eye.

 

“Doesn’t surprise me.” He wiped the tear away, before pulling back suddenly. He took off the artificial leg and magical eye as Barty grunted in pain.

 

The transformation was finished and she didn’t hesitate to kiss the man. He kissed her back before pulling away. “I have to go, Viv. I love you.”

 

“I love you too Barty.” She rubbed her hand atop of his that rested upon her face.

 

He kissed her forehead, before pressing a passionate and demanding kiss on her lips. “ _Mine_. _Remember that. You will always be mine_.”

 

She nodded. “Yours, I’m only yours.” She agreed. “I’m yours.” He pulled away before fleeing.

 

 _Perfect timing_. She skilled her face into a terrified and disoriented one, feeding them a story of how he manipulated her, healing her before trying to kill her. She told them Mad-Eye was in the box, if the man was not lying. She was terribly happy that when the box was closed you couldn’t hear anything that was happening on the outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
